


The Vessel

by MollyDaRat



Category: Badboyhalo, DSMP - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, captainpuffy - Fandom, mcyt, ranboolive - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, DSMP, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Vines, minor gore, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyDaRat/pseuds/MollyDaRat
Summary: :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Vessel

It was too late to turn back, there was most definitely no way out of this. Ranboo had a decision to make, and it wasn’t an easy one at that. The enderman felt weak from following Techno all the way to wherever the fuck the egg was, and now he had no clue how to escape being found out. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, but what he didn’t know about the place and the people around him scared him even more. Footsteps and crunching over the vines caught the boy’s attention, causing him to duck down in a pool of water he had been standing in. It hurt to be in water too long, but he was desperate and needed to do something to hide himself. If only Techno could hear his panicked thoughts, then maybe the mentor would have some empathy for his frantic student. The water had begun tingling only moments in, mainly due to Ranboo’s stress. That caused him to surface and sputter, revealing himself in one of the most embarrassing ways possible. While he was at his weakest, the demon who had been seeking him out was at his strongest.

  
“My, my, my! What do we have here?” A painfully cheery voice rang out. “See Techno, we were being followed.”

  
“Uh, yeah. I guess we were being followed.” Techno huffed defeatedly, giving Ranboo a glare that caused him to shrink back a bit.

  
“I...I really didn’t mean to follow you. I was just wandering around, and found myself here. As an enderman, I’m attracted to water.” Ranboo lied through his teeth.

  
“Ah, I see. Well, I guess you can join me and Techno. The more, the marrier!” Bad exclaimed, giving Ranboo a warm look that made him feel fairly uneasy.

  
That was way easier than expected, which surprised Techno and Ranboo.

  
“Well, follow me, and keep close.” Techno commanded his underling.

  
The boy followed his teacher and the demon as they walked deeper into the room filled with red vines. The more vines they stepped over, the more uneasy the two felt about the strange domain they were traversing. It really threw Techno off his game, as his confidence wobbled like a steel pole in strong winds. Being so unsure and unsteady in his head, Ranboo ended up forgetting something. It was something important, and he knew that was for sure. His red and green eyes trailed down to the vines, looking at how they subtly shifted under Techno and his boots. It was hard to process how something so ugly and dry could be tingling with life, even as they laid on the ground, being tread over. Ranboo felt no pity for the annoying vines as he heard Bad grumbling about how much Techno was messing them up. If anything, he wanted to stomp on them more and more with every word uttered from the demon’s mouth.

  
Once they finally got to the egg, Ranboo felt his unease turn into sharp prickles of anxiety. His brow furrowed as his face grew long with concern. Techno was bound to notice how anxious the enderman had become, especially with his shift in looks and demeanor. The egg itself was the ugliest, most nightmarish thing he’d ever seen. It visibly pulsed with bleeding life, convulsed whenever it whispered out broken words and hushed whines of decay and death. The enderman felt his mind becoming slightly fuzzy, noticing his left eye had felt like a flower was blooming from the iris. He paid no mind to the pain he felt, letting it numb him as he drowned out Bad’s words with his thoughts. Techno hadn’t noticed that Ranboo was completely out of it all, leaving the boy to fight his own mind and the slight control that overtook it.

  
_“You will like him. He is our only hope, our leader.”_ the enderman hadn't even realized he was talking.

  
“Did you say something?” Techno muttered, glancing over at Ranboo.

  
“I’m scared,” the boy muttered, trying to feel his way through the fog of his mind.

  
“Don’t be scared, simply embrace the egg.” Bad’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife cutting butter. “Come over here, Ranboo. The egg wants to meet you.”  
A brief, cautious look was exchanged between Ranboo and Techno. The enderman scooted closer to the egg, feeling the vines move out of his way. He didn’t question it, as the egg looked so tempting to embrace. It was a beacon of hope, a light in the dark, an anomaly in time. As he stepped closer, the egg seemed to glow brighter. A mesmerising orange light came from the center, giving the illusion that Ranboo’s eyes were both crimson red.

  
“Ranboo?” Techno spoke out abruptly, seeing how mesmerized the enderman was. He began to follow him, noticing that he was getting too close to the egg for comfort. A chill ran up the swine’s back when he heard whispers and what sounded like a million voices calling to them from inside of the egg. Bad hadn’t seemed to notice the mood shift in the room, only being focused on how close Ranboo was to touching the egg.

  
“Techno! Back the fuck away from that thing!” A strong, femanine cry came from the other side of the room.

  
Techno recognized her voice immediately. “Puffy?” with a swift pivot of his heel, he had turned to see her running toward him and the others.

  
“Puffy! Go away!” Bad hissed out, letting his wings spread outward defensively.

  
“Fuck you, Bad! You get these two away from this stupid egg.” Puffy commanded firmly. She seemed on high alert and defense, even though her stature revealed she was winded and uncomfortable in the presence of the egg.

  
While the three began to bark an argument at each other, Ranboo had been left in the static. Their voices drowned in the void of red that he saw, and the air around him felt as if it were being lit on fire. Every tiny atom, expanding, lashing out painfully as he breathed them in. These were spores, latching onto any sense of fear the boy felt, and making it melt away like butter. He knew there was only one way to get rid of the horrible feeling. A touch from the egg, and all of his pain would simply melt away. His arms were spread wide as he embraced the egg, letting out a small sigh as the comfort washed over him in a cooling wave of security. Vines rapidly coiled around the man’s legs, arms, and abdomen, holding him in place. The comfort was gone.

  
“Ra...Ranboo?” Techno turned to face the egg when he heard Puffy shriek. He saw his pupil entangled in the red vines, being held against the egg. “Bad! Call that thing off!”

  
“And why would I do that? The egg needs to eat, you know.” Bad replied in a precise and chilling tone.

  
“Ranboo isn’t food for your god damned cult! Make it let him go, or I’m going to scramble that thing!”

  
“I don’t control the egg. It takes what it wants, and there isn't any need to worry. The egg doesn’t kill people.”

  
Ranboo tried to move, even to just shift his balance. There wasn’t any room to budge. A vine trickled down into his vision, quickly covering his eyes. The prick of a vine tickled his ear before he felt a rush of warmth enter his skull. It wasn’t painful as the red leaked in and out of his skull, finding security in his bones. He opened his mouth to scream, only feeling more red flow out in a rush of illness. Parts of him melded together, tangling and cracking as the vines only constricted him more. Not a part of him realized that he was being torn apart very slowly, as his mind was the first thing to go. At least, he didn’t feel dead.

  
On the outside of the egg, Techno had to keep himself from heaving. Blood pooled out of the mass of vines that had encased Ranboo, leaving no other evidence of life. Bad looked at the pool with interest, never having seen bloodshed on the floor in front of the egg. Something was off about the demon, it seemed like a second person was looking at the pool of blood from behind his eyes. Puffy, on the other hand, had already skipped mourning. She had fallen to her knees, coughing and gagging as she suppressed the urge to vomit. Bad had suddenly reached down, grabbing a golden crown from a writhing pool of vines. He put the crown on while smiling, letting his eyes shift to an emerald green color. The vessel straightened his posture, looked Techno in the eyes, and snickered scornfully.

_"I never thought I’d be in the presence of the blade again. It’s nice to see you after all of this time, Techno.”_


End file.
